


'I bought you a ticket.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [69]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Confident Na Jaemin, Established Mark/Jaemin, Established Markmin, Friends to Lovers, High School Students NCT Dream, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Huang Ren Jun-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Na Jaemin-centric, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Mark Lee (NCT), Romantic Fluff, Shy Huang Ren Jun, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'I bought you a ticket.'

**11:08 AM**

"Are you guys going out after school today?"

Renjun looked up at the sound of Donghyuck's question,but to his surprise the younger boy wasn't looking at him.Rather he was looking at Mark and Jaemin,who were sitting near the middle of the table.


End file.
